Souvenirs d'un assassin : Aube
by Perlhuitre
Summary: Sef Ibn la'had ne se sent pas bien. Ses parents, partis pour Constantinople, lui manquent. Malik Al-Sayf décide alors de lui changer les idées : C'est ainsi que Malik raconte. D'un côté, Farès El-Hassan, jeune voleur méprisé par tout Masyaf. De l'autre, Kadar, délaissé par ses jeunes camarades. Malgré le mépris de leurs semblables, parviendront-ils à prouver leurs valeurs ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement. Ubisoft m'a tout prêté le temps d'une fic.

Bonjour jeunes assassins ). Je publie ma première ACfics que je travaille depuis janvier. Les mises à jours se feront à peu près toutes les deux semaines.

Certains personnages m'appartiennent mais le reste appartient à Ubisoft. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic ! En bon et en mauvais .

Bonne journée !

Chronique d'un grand assassin : Aube

Prologue

Loin de mon frère,…

« Trente-deux années ont passées. Pourtant, tu n'es toujours pas revenu de ta dernière mission » pensait Malik.

Derrière le balcon qui surplombait le terrain d'entrainement, le plus fidèle ami du grand Maitre Altaïr Ibn'lahad, regardait les jeunes novices transis de froid répéter les mouvements enseignés par leurs instructeurs. La cour, aujourd'hui enneigée, vivait au rythme des hurlements des enseignants, des chocs entre les épées de bois ainsi que des cris de surprise et parfois de douleurs des élèves. Les blessures, généralement bénignes, étaient monnaie courante lors de l'apprentissage du combat.

« Nous aussi, nous avions notre lot de coups et d'égratignures. Toi surtout. Et c'est moi qui soignais tes blessures pendant que tu contemplais les prouesses martiales du grand Altaïr. Ton idole. »

Malik semblait ne pas perdre une miette des simulations de combats qui se déroulaient dans l'arène. La préparation des novices à l'éternelle bataille opposant les assassins aux templiers était primordiale. Leur vie sera semée d'obstacles et de cicatrices qui ne demanderont qu'à se rouvrir. Une vie où la paix et la sérénité n'avaient pas leur place…

Mais son esprit se trouvait à des années lumières de là.

« Toi au moins, je suis certain que tu es en paix là où tu es. Mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois à mes côtés. Surtout en ce moment. Altaïr étant à Constantinople, je suis seul à la tête de l'Ordre et c'est une bien grande tâche. Mais Altaïr a confiance en moi. Il a changé tu sais… Il n'est plus l'homme arrogant qui te prenait de haut dans ce maudit temple de Salomon. C'est notre maitre à tous. Ha Kadar… »

Il y eut une bourrasque de vent si violent que Malik mit la capuche noire de sa robe de maitre. La neige n'a pas tardé cette année. Le froid giflait les visages des jeunes élèves qui continuaient à se battre malgré leur envie de se retrouver près d'un bon feu. Pensif, il descendit les escaliers pour faire quelques pas autour de l'arène, parmi les petits groupes. Il a toujours aimé cette ambiance studieuse que l'on retrouvait dans les lieux d'étude. Malik quittait souvent son bureau pour prendre un peu l'air… et surprendre quelques conversations.

« Il fait si froid… je filerais bien en douce pour me mettre au chaud, moi !

- Ne parle pas si fort… Maitre Al-Sayf va t'entendre. Je l'ai aperçu avant…

- Ne m'en parle pas… pourquoi nous force-t-il à nous entrainer par un froid pareil ! C'est indécent ! D'ailleurs, où est-il ? »

Ils frottaient leurs mains ensemble, soufflaient dessus, espérant faire naitre un peu de chaleur. Soudain, un des jeunes apprentis lâcha un cri de surprise avant de sautiller sur ses pieds, la main farfouillant dans sa tunique grise.

« Il y a quelque chose dans ma tunique ! C'est froid ! C'est froid ! »

Mais au lieu de l'aider, ses compagnons s'esclaffèrent. Le pauvre adolescent frissonna en sentant le froid lui lécher le dos de son coup de langue humide. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une boule de neige s'écrasa en plein sur son visage. D'un geste rageur, il s'essuya le visage.

« QUI a fait ça ? hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses camarades, qui a fait ça que je lui règle son compte ! »

Une main tapota son épaule. Le jeune garçon se retourna, le visage tordu de fureur et se retrouva face à…

« … maitre Al-Sayf.

- Halim. Content de voir que tu t'es réchauffé. Tu sembles vouloir te battre… très bien. J'ai hâte que tu règles mon compte… » Murmura-t-il de sa voix sèche en tirant sa lame courte de son fourreau en cuir, dissimulé derrière le tissu rouge de sa ceinture.

Halim serra les dents et tira sa propre lame, non sans trembler. Malik sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas la peur qui agitait ses mains, mais la fureur. Les élèves commencèrent à se rassembler autour d'eux, timidement. Les instructeurs n'essayèrent même pas de contenir ce flot de novices. Eux-mêmes appréciaient lorsque leur maitre insufflait une petite touche personnelle à l'éducation des futurs assassins. Tous les jeunes gens observaient la scène. Le maitre, capuche noire sur la tête, fixait Halim de ses yeux noisette. Ce regard d'aigle avait le pouvoir d'épingler n'importe quelle créature sur cette terre. Malgré son visage marqué par la vieillesse et les rides, l'étincelle de ses yeux reflétait toujours autant de malice et de vivacité. Quant à Halim, rien dans son visage ne reflétait le moindre amusement.

Malik connaissait ce garçon. Il était le fils de Swami, un des acolytes d'Abbas. L'ancien rafik soupçonnait cette joyeuse petite bande de prendre sa place à la tête de l'ordre. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux mais Malik se méfiait tout de même. Altaïr lui avait mis les rênes entre les mains. A lui de ne pas le décevoir ! En attendant, il se demanda si s'en prendre au fils de Swami était une bonne idée. Au fond, c'était amusant. Halim avait du potentiel. Mais ses pulsions l'empêchaient d'être précis et concentré. N'importe qui d'assez endurant pouvait en venir à bout. Halim était capable de tenir un long moment, même en prenant des coups. Il ne connaissait pas le désespoir. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Halim chargea le premier, les deux mains serrées sur la poignée de l'épée. Première erreur. Malik l'évita avec facilité, puis rangea sa lame courte avant de saisir au vol un bras de son piètre adversaire et le pousser vers le mur. Halim le heurta brutalement. Un peu sonné, il se releva maladroitement sous les rires étouffés de quelques jeunes hommes.

« Tu n'as besoin que d'une main pour tenir ton épée Halim » dit Malik.

Mais déjà le garçon avait relevé l'épée dans la seule idée de faire taire son maitre. Malik saisit sa lame courte et para la vieille lame que tenait son interlocuteur. Son bras droit avait toujours été le plus fort, même lorsqu'il en possédait un second. Son pied s'enfonça dans l'estomac du jeune homme, non sans force, mais assez pour le mettre hors-jeu pour la soirée. Il se retrouva assis sur ses fesses trempées par la neige,

les yeux levés vers son maitre. Ce dernier s'avança alors vers lui et se pencha pour l'aider à se relever. Mais Halim, furieux comme un étalon fougueux balaya sa main, se leva tant bien que mal et prit la direction de la sortie de la forteresse.

« Je parie que son père viendra me sonner les cloches demain », pensa Malik.

Mais déjà les applaudissements des élèves retentirent autour de lui. Il leur adressa un sourire humble à tous.

« Voilà comment nous devrions tous combattre ! S'exclama Rauf, le vieil instructeur.

- Merci Rauf, répondit Malik. Et maintenant retournez tous au travail. Les templiers n'attendront peut-être pas que le soleil brille pour nous attaquer. Allez jeunes gens ! »

Et tous les jeunes gens reprirent leur entrainement. Malik les regarda reprendre leurs exercices. Il oublia la fureur d'Halim et remonta doucement les escaliers pour enfin se remettre à son poste d'observation fétiche. Absorbé par ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas immédiatement le jeune Sef s'approcher de lui.

« Vous ne devriez pas resté dans le froid, Malik…, murmura Sef.

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne suis qu'un vieux vieillard sénile, Sef Ibn La'had ? demanda Malik de sa voix habituellement impérieuse.

- Non… ! répondit Sef, pris de court, voyons Maitre… »

Sef se confondit en excuses trébuchantes mais Malik frappa énergiquement son épaule de son unique main en éclatant d'un rire franc.

« Je plaisantais Sef. Allez, tu as raison. Rentrons et buvons un thé ! »

Malik avait entrainé Sef dans ses appartements et préparé un délicieux thé, boisson syriaque traditionnelle et indémodable. Malgré l'absence d'Altaïr, Malik n'occupait pas les appartements du grand maitre et préférait garder cette pièce modeste dans laquelle il avait entreposée ses dizaines de livres qu'il avait lus et relut sans se lasser. Le soir, avant de dormir, l'ancien Rafiq s'installait au milieu des coussins et lisait tout en sirotant du thé. Mais ce soir-là, l'assassin préférait la compagnie de Sef à sa solitude habituelle.

« Tu m'as l'air soucieux ces jours-ci Sef, commença Malik.

- Rien ne t'échappe Malik, acquiesça le jeune homme d'une voix chancelante, Darim… Darim a beaucoup de chance d'être avec père et mère. »

Malgré le sourire qu'affichait le jeune Sef, Malik perçut une infinie tristesse dans sa voix. Il se tourna vers lui et posa brièvement sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

« Ils reviendront», répondit-il avec douceur en versant du thé dans une tasse qu'il posa devant Sef.

Il se servit pour lui-même et le but par petites gorgées non sans frissonner de plaisir. Un silence s'installa entre eux que Sef n'osait pas interrompre. La tasse en main, il jetait de petits coups d'œil à la dérobée au Maitre sans que celui-ci ne paraisse le remarquer. Ce dernier affichait un visage serein que peu d'élèves lui connaissaient. Les yeux fermés, il savourait cette boisson qu'il affectionnait depuis toujours. Sef aurait pu croire que Malik était à mille lieux de cette pièce confortable. Pourtant….

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Non, non…

- Alors pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ? Demanda le vieil assassin. »

Il s'était tourné vers Sef, un fin sourire aux lèvres qui trahissait sa curiosité. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur le visage légèrement fermé de Sef qui s'évertuait à garder ses interrogations pour lui. Le jeune homme évita son regard et continua à siroter son thé mais l'œil du Maitre le brulait sur place. Une rougeur apparut sur son visage mais il finit par murmurer non sans redouter la réaction de Malik ;

« Qui est Kadar ? »

Le sourire qu'affichait Malik s'effaça dans l'immédiat. La tasse glissa entre ses doigts qui avaient perdu toute fermeté. Ses yeux perdirent toute étincelle de cette malice qui le caractérisait autant. La nuit tomba sur son visage. Il ne réagit pas au bruit sourd et se perdit dans la contemplation de Sef. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement son erreur et amorça un mouvement pour se lever.

« Je devrais peut-être m'en aller… » Murmura-t-il, penaud.

A peine avait-il amorcé un pas vers la sortie que la main du Maitre saisit son poignet en murmurant en un souffle fragile « Mon frère ». Le regard de Sef se fit d'abord incrédule.

« Kadar est mon frère. » soupira-t-il.

Une lueur presque suppliante brilla dans les yeux de Malik. Sef comprit au regard de Malik qu'il pouvait rester. Non, qu'il devait rester. Le vieil assassin continuait à le fixer mais pour la première fois, il semblait… perdu. Il s'avérait être incapable de trouver le mot juste pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en pensant à son frère. Le jeune assassin ne reconnaissait pas Malik Al-Sayf.

« Je peux te raconter toute l'histoire Sef. Il y a longtemps que… je n'ai pas parlé de Kadar à quelqu'un d'autre que Rauf ou même ton père. Cela remonte à très longtemps. Des années qui me paraissent des siècles. C'était le plus fidèle ami de Farès.

- Farès El-Assad… l'instructeur ?

- Lui-même. L'histoire de Kadar, est aussi celle de Farès… »

Il s'interrompit, se demandant si tout raconter après tant d'années rouvrirait les vieilles cicatrices mal refermées. Kadar, Kadar, je n'ai pas l'habitude parler de toi... cela te dérange si je déterre ton souvenir ? Nous avions traversé tellement d'épreuves que toi-même tu m'as fait promettre de ne jamais en reparler. Je me suis promis de garder ton existence pour moi tel un secret inavouable. Non que j'aie honte mais ton souvenir est mon bien le plus précieux…

Sef, toujours debout, le fixait encore, embarrassé, hésitant à rappeler sa présence. Mais Malik continuait de fixer le ciel devenu noir, l'air absent. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression peindre son visage. Un mélange de mélancolie, de douleur… mais aussi de joie. Une joie de « retrouver » son frère et de partager son souvenir avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui. L'ironie voulait simplement que cela soit Sef, le fils de celui qui...

« Non arrête, pensa Malik, tu as pardonné à Altaïr. Cette vieille rancune n'a plus lieu d'être… »

Le vieil assassin reprit cette vieille expression sérieuse qui lui correspondait si bien puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur et lui sourit légèrement. Il fit signe à Sef de se rasseoir en tapotant le coussin qu'il avait quitté.

« Je ne suis pas aussi bon conteur que ton père mais je serais heureux de te parler de mon frère.

- Raconte-moi tout ! » S'enquit son jeune ami, heureux comme un enfant de pouvoir partager les confidences d'un grand maitre.

Pour seule réponse, Malik leur versa une autre lampée de thé. Il y avait tant à raconter… et la curiosité de Sef lui donnait de la joie.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La main dans le sac

**Chapitre 1 : ****La main dans le sac**

_« J'ai l'impression de te faire revivre Kadar. Tu es là avec moi, tu me souffles les mots, corrige mes erreurs et tu me guides dans les couloirs tortueux de nos souvenirs. Lorsque le chemin devient trop obscur, tes doigts s'entremêlent aux miens et tu m'entraines vers la lumière._

_C'est en ta compagne que je raconte notre histoire. Ton histoire. » _

« Malik ! Malik ! »

Le jeune adolescent, profondément endormi, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son sommeil résista aux assauts de son jeune frère de sept ans, Kadar. Ce dernier révélait une opiniâtreté propre aux Al-Sayf en secouant l'épaule de son grand frère. L'ainé se redressa soudainement, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

« Qu… quoi, que se… ? » bégaya-t-il d'une voix aussi ensommeillée qu'agacée.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque son regard se posa sur son jeune frère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le sermonner mais Kadar le coupa net.

« La maison des El-Hassan ! Elle brule ! »

Malik demeura interdit. Encore embrumé par l'étreinte de Morphée, il ne comprit pas immédiatement les mots de son frère. Kadar, aussi impatient qu'un enfant de sept ans puisse l'être, soupira et tenta d'arracher son ainé de ses couvertures. Ce désordre perturba les autres jeunes apprentis, encore endormis.

« Al-Sayf…, soupira un de ses camarades d'une voix engourdie, ton marmot…

- … le… sortir… murmura un autre. »

Mais Kadar les ignora.

« Viens ! » Insista-t-il, loin d'être impressionné par l'œil autoritaire de Malik. L'ainé voulut riposter mais face à l'insistance de son jeune cadet, il céda à son caprice. Il se leva, enfila ses vêtements à la va-vite et suivit son frère. A peine le pied dehors, Malik fut surprit par la foule qui se précipitait vers la maison la plus éloigné de Masyaf. Il leva les yeux vers la direction que prenait les paysans et en resta bouche bée. Certains de ses camarades s'étaient levés, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le village. Tous, maitres et assassins compris, couraient vers le fond de la ville afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Le feu lacérait la nuit étoilée de ses crocs acérés. La petite maison des El-Hassan n'était plus que la proie de flammes voraces qui ne faisaient qu'une bouchée de ce foyer dont il ne restera plus que cendres et poussières. Le toit s'écroula dans un craquement effrayant. Kadar, bien qu'impressionné par un spectacle aussi terrible, fit quelques pas sans s'en rendre compte. Malik le rattrapa par l'épaule, le ramena contre lui, et lui fit comprendre d'une œillade de rester à ses côtés. Le jeune garçon soupira puis, fasciné, reporta son regard sur le brasier.

D'autres villageois regardaient cette catastrophe tandis que les assassins s'évertuaient à calmer l'incendie afin de couper son appétit. Ce monstre enflammé se révéla tenace dans les premiers temps. Malik détourna ce regard de cet immense malheur et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure en bataille de Kadar. Le jeune garçon releva la tête vers son frère.

« Qui a fait ça Malik ?

- Je ne sais pas »

Vraiment ? Au fond, Malik avait une petite idée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'étrange famille El-Hassan pour trouver le parfait suspect. A commencer par le père, Hichem. Cet homme d'un âge avancé était connu dans le village comme un avare attiré par l'appât du gain et n'était guère apprécié par le reste des habitants. Après tout, le crédo des assassins sous-entendait la discrétion, l'humilité et la simplicité. Hichem aimait l'argent et il n'était pas rare d'entendre les marchands enrager contre cet aigrefin. En effet, plus d'un s'est fait laisser abusé par cet infâme voleur. Malik soupçonna une bonne partie des villageois se réjouir de la perte de cet homme, car oui : l'incendie avait emporté Hichem El-Hassan. Le contraire aurait été surprenant.

Hichem El-Hassan avait deux fils. L'ainé, Nahil, avait pratiquement le même âge que Malik. Il se disputait très souvent avec son père. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre le père et le fils s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux. Les hurlements laissaient place aux coups. Nahil absorbait sa douleur et laissait éclater son amertume à ses camarades. Plusieurs instructeurs se sont déjà plaints de sa turbulence auprès d'Al Mualim. Nahil dut cesser son apprentissage pour devenir simple palefrenier. Un tel élément perturbateur ne pouvait servir l'ordre. Bien entendu, la perspective d'abandonner tout espoir de devenir un grand assassin humilia grandement le jeune homme.

Le deuxième fils se nommait Farès et, malgré ses neuf ans, connaissait déjà les subtilités du mensonge et du chapardage. D'ailleurs, Kadar lui-même en avait déjà fait les frais. Lorsque Farès se présentait aux entrainements, sa main rapide comme l'éclair saisissait de quoi satisfaire sa faim et laissait les autres novices sur le pied du mur. Mais son petit jeu fut découvert et le garçon fut délaissé de tous, considéré comme un voleur. Comme son père.

Tel père… tel fils.

_« Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi en disant cela… ? » demanda Sef, suspicieux._

_Malik laissa échapper un rire amusé. _

_- Ne prétend pas le contraire ! Laisse-moi réfléchir… ah oui : dissipé, bavard, lent,.._

_- Je pourrais te faire exécuter pour insulte au grand maitre. _

_Sef avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton aussi hautain que pouvait être celui d'Altaïr, étant jeune. _

_- Je te ferais disparaitre avant. _

_- Tu comploterais pour régner sur l'ordre ? s'exclama Sef, faussement scandalisé._

_- Tu m'as démasqué ! Répondit Malik avec emphase. Je suis capable du meilleur… comme du pire. »_

_Il y eut un silence durant lequel tous deux se regardèrent. Si un témoin observait la pièce, il ne pourrait dire lequel des deux semblait le plus sérieux. Puis, tous deux rirent de concert. Malik fut heureux de parvenir à dérider le jeune Sef. L'absence d'Altaïr se faisait longue, bien trop longue. Malik l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises verser quelques larmes. Touché par la tristesse que cet éloignement provoquait, Malik offrit son soutien à son jeune ami._

_Il savait que sa seule présence ne suffisait pas à Sef. Mais s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui faire oublier cette attente, il se dépêchait de le faire. _

_Malik reprit son air sérieux._

_- Puis-je continuer ? _

_- Continue. Je suppose que Farès a survécut aux flammes. Sans quoi, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. _

_- En effet. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, l'affaire s'est éclaircit. Lorsque je me suis rendu à mon entrainement matinal en compagnie des autres novices, j'ai appris que Labib, l'un de nos instructeurs de l'époque, a aperçu Nahil enflammer le toit de sa maison. Un tel acte déshonore notre ordre. C'est pourquoi, il fut menacé d'être exclut de Masyaf. Mais Al Mualim lui offrit une dernière chance. Nahil n'avait que treize ans. Il n'était qu'un enfant auquel on avait appris à haïr et non à aimer. Un enfant battu par les dures lois de la nature. Il fut condamné à un blâme public et à quelques mois d'enfermement dans les cachots sans lumière ni rien,… Il n'en ressortirait qu'une fois ses erreurs comprises. Quant à Farès… il a eu un mal fou à s'intégrer. Un voleur reste un voleur. Et les petits camarades de Farès lui ont bien fait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à ne plus jouer la fine main. _


End file.
